


Attention

by Weregirl0510



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jade West needs a hug, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weregirl0510/pseuds/Weregirl0510
Summary: Jade needs attention and someone to love her, Cat is that someone.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Tori Vega, Cat Valentine/Jade West, eventual catorade friendship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm bad at summaries. This is my first story, and I want to do more chapters once I figure out how. Also, the rating is teen now just to be safe, it might go up in later chapters.

Jade needed attention. When she was a little girl, her father had ignored her attempts to connect with him. She didn’t appreciate it, but after she had gone crying back to her room, with a sore cheek that stung when she touched the rapidly bruising skin, she resolved not to show any weakness. 

In high school, Jade found Beck Oliver. He was handsome and kind, what wasn’t to like? Well, for one, he rarely paid attention to Jade. There was always someone prettier, nicer, smarter than her. He didn’t care much about what he did around her, although when his friends were around, he played the part of a perfect boyfriend all too well. Jade didn’t have any friends. Well, except for Cat. Cat Valentine, the one girl who paid attention to Jade, cared about her feelings, and was always there to listen. Cat Valentine, with the brightest red hair Jade had ever seen, the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that Jade could get lost in, the high-pitched, melodious voice that nobody but the red-haired beauty could pull off. Cat Valentine, the girl who acted stupid and ridiculous and flighty, but could read people better than most, and had an amazing singing voice, and could act so well that Jade found herself pulled into Cat’s performances. 

Then, Tori Vega showed up. In retrospect, maybe Jade shouldn’t have been surprised when she caught Beck and Tori making out in the janitor's closet. Tori had those perfect cheekbones and those stupid long legs, and she was skinny, skinnier than Jade could ever be. Jade yelled at Beck, told him to be happy with Tori in a way he never was with her, and gave him the finger as she walked away, ignoring his pleas to let him explain. She left the school and broke out into a run, tears streaming down her face. She went to the abandoned quarry on the edge of town and sat there, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face in her arms. She wanted to just end it all, end all this pain she was in, and she couldn’t help but think about how easy it would be to just walk to the edge of the area she was sitting in and throw herself to the spiky rocks waiting below. Then she heard the voice. “Can I sit here?” Cat asked, looking down at Jade with an expression she couldn’t decipher. “Sure,” Jade whispered, her voice breaking. 

Cat moved to sit beside her, and wrapped Jade in a hug. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. Jade’s head spun at the fact that this beautiful angel was apologizing for all the pain everyone else had caused her, even though Cat had only ever been good to her. Cat pulled away and smiled up at Jade. “Guess what?” Jade thought for a minute, then answered, “I give up, what is it?” Cat broke into giggles. “Well, everyone in the hallway heard you yelling at Beck, and when I went over to him, he was saying a bunch of stuff about how you were a bitch, and I punched him in the nose! You should have seen his face!” At the thought of sweet, innocent Cat punching Beck, Jade snickered, and then broke out into full blown laughter. They stayed like that, giggling and poking each other, Cat making funny faces at Jade to make her laugh harder. 

“You really don’t need him.” The girls had stopped laughing and were now just lying on the ground, Cat curled up on Jade’s chest as Jade played with Cat’s hair, Cat purring occasionally to make Jade smile. “I know,” Jade answered, burying her nose in Cat’s hair and inhaling deeply, smelling the strawberry shampoo Cat used. “I guess I just wanted someone to love me.”


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Jade go to a pet store together and Jade skirts around her feelings for Cat.

Jade smelled flowers. Where was she? She blinked and looked around. She was momentarily blinded by a barrage of colors, but when she could see again, she realized she was in Cat’s room. Sure enough, Cat was cuddling her, and Jade had previously been burrowed into her neck. That explained the smell. 

She tried to get up, but Cat whined and pulled her back down, and Jade practically melted. She lay there for a while, observing her sleeping friend until chocolate brown eyes blinked open, hazy with sleep. “Morning Jadey!” Cat said, shooting up in the bed and bouncing as she rambled. “Oh, my gosh, we’re going to have such a fun day today! We’re going to go to the park, and the pet store, and that cute diner where the waitress ladies are nice to me, and...” Jade smiled, focusing on the way Cat’s eyes lit up when she spoke, animatedly waving her hands around to emphasize what she was saying. “... and we can go to the beach, and maybe to that old treehouse we found in the woods that one time, and... Jade, Jade, are you even listening?” Her eyes snapped up to meet Cat’s, blushing slightly when she realized she had been watching Cat’s lips as she spoke. “Um... yes?” Cat shook her head and giggled, hopping out of bed and racing downstairs, poking her head back in the room to tell her to get dressed. 

As Cat went downstairs, singing a song at the top of her lungs, Jade picked out some casual clothes from the bottom drawer of Cat’s dresser. She put on her clothes as fast as she could, and then looked in the mirror to make sure she looked good. That was when she realized she had put her top on inside-out. She fixed her mistake, mentally berating herself for being so absent-minded and thanking every god in existence that she had thought to look in the mirror. Wait, why had she looked in the mirror? She normally just looked good no matter what she was wearing, although that might have been because all her clothes were black. A tiny voice in the back of her head suggested that she was trying to impress Cat, but Jade dismissed it. She was already friends with Cat, why would she want to impress her? Unless... no. Jade was straight. Always had been, always would be. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went downstairs. 

When Jade walked into the kitchen, Cat handed her a pancake, kissing her on the cheek. Jade blushed scarlet, even more so when she looked down and saw that the pancake was in the shape of a heart, with a blob of whipped cream on it. “It’s supposed to be scissors, but I’m not very good at keeping the whipped cream out of my mouth,” Cat said, laughing at the sad excuse for pancake art. Jade tilted her head, trying to see how the whipped cream formed scissors, but she failed to see it. Shrugging, she ate it quickly, a little surprised that Cat had remembered that she preferred whipped cream over syrup. Beck had never remembered things like that. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

Jade was standing in the pet shop, trying hard not to melt at the sight of Cat playing with the kittens. Cat was sitting in the kitten’s pen, laughing at the tiny animals’ attempts to climb on top of her. One cat, a white fluffy one that Cat had deemed “Snowball”, was sitting on her lap, purring as Cat stroked his fur. Cat got up slowly, letting the kittens that were climbing all over her jump off, and brought Snowball to Jade. “Jade, look how cute he is!” Cat exclaimed. Jade looked down at the furry creature and admitted to herself that, yes, it was cute. “Do you want to go to the beach now?” Cat asked, petting Snowball. “Yeah, get in the car, I’ll be there in a second,” Jade said. Cat put Snowball back in the pen and went outside. Jade waited until Cat was out of sight before scurrying over to the man at the counter and asking him how much the cat costed. Surprisingly, he only costed $75, but Jade’s wallet was in the car, so she asked the man if she could come back later. The guy said he could hold the cat for about a week, no longer, and Jade assured him that she could come back during that time. Feeling proud of herself, Jade went back to the car, already imagining how happy Cat would be when she bought the kitten for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, chapter two. Jade is going to buy Cat a cat! Also, she is a little in denial, she just wants to make Cat happy. There will be more later, and thanks to Ann for commenting. That made my day.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade buys Cat Snowball. She does not expect the response she gets. That's not to say she doesn't like it, though.

Jade rang Cat's doorbell, holding the cage with Snowball in it. “You’ve got to behave, puffball,” she said to the little cat. He cocked his head in response. Jade looked up as Cat opened the door and held out the cage. “Um... surprise?” she said awkwardly. Cat looked down at the little kitten and back up at Jade. Jade braced herself for Cat telling her that she shouldn’t have spent money on something as trivial as a kitten. Much to her surprise, Cat didn’t do that. Instead, she motioned for Jade to come inside. She gingerly took the cage out of Jade’s hands and set it on the floor. Then she looked up at Jade. “Why?” 

Oh no. Such a simple question, and yet Jade couldn’t answer it. She racked her brain for an acceptable answer. She could tell the truth, but then Cat would know she liked her. She needed to come up with something, but she couldn’t. Jeez, some actress she was. She couldn't even improvise an answer! Then again, this was real life, not some stupid play... she looked at Cat, who, funnily enough, had her head cocked the same way Snowball had looked just minutes ago. “God, you’re so beautiful,” Jade thought. Cat’s jaw dropped. Shit, she had said that aloud, hadn’t she. She looked at Cat tentatively. “Cat...?” She was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against her own. She sat there in shock for a second before she deflated and her eyes fluttered shut, taking in the taste of Cat’s strawberry chapstick. 

All too soon, Cat pulled away. Jade sighed; she was in utter bliss. When her eyes blinked open, she saw Cat looking at her fingers, a pale blush spreading across her cheeks. Cat looked up at her through the curtain of her hair and immediately rambled, “Oh my god, I totally screwed that up, I am SO sorry, please don’t hate me, I just-” Jade connected their lips again, pushing Cat down onto the sofa behind her. She pulled away reluctantly and whispered, “Don’t tell anyone, but I think I’m kinda sorta in love with you.” Cat blushed and giggled, saying, “Yeah, same.” 

They were cut off by an exasperated meow from beside them. Cat burst into giggles at the sight of Snowball, whose glare screamed ‘Get a room, idiots!’ Jade hissed at the cat, who hissed right back. “Damn, Cat, your pet has sass,” Jade commented. Snowball seemed proud of himself. “I swear, he’s like a human!” Cat bent down and unlatched Snowball’s cage, holding Snowball, who curled into Cat’s arms and bared his teeth at Jade, trying to intimidate her. Jade shook her head and pointed at him,” Don’t make me send you back to the pet shop.” Cat gasped and held Snowball tighter. “You wouldn’t dare!” Jade leaped at Cat, trying to grab Snowball, who yowled in fear and sped away as fast as his fluffy body would allow. That didn’t stop Jade, who kept chasing Cat. Both girls ran around the living room, Jade then chasing Cat up the stairs and to her room, where they collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath. Jade pulled Cat to her, muttering, “Gotcha.” Cat smiled, snuggling up into Jade happily. 

Not five minutes later, Jade asked, “Wait, what does this make us?” Cat thought for a second, then asked, “Well, do you want to be my girlfriend?” Jade nodded her consent, then lay back down, Cat on top of her, tracing patterns on her skin. They lay like that until Cat fell asleep, her fingers slowing their trails on Jade’s arm and her eyes closing. That was when Jade realized with a start, ‘Fuck, I have to plan a date!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Cade! There will be more chapters, I just HATE waiting. What should they do for their first date, guys?


End file.
